


Texts from Last Night

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: What happens when you accidentally text your boss? You keep texting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The names are written how they appear in the recipients phone. I hope it's clear.
> 
> This is also partly an apology as I haven't quite finished the next chapter of No One Would Despise Me. I hope to have that up at the weekend.

**Friday 26 th July**

Reid 01:30

Magic trick?

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:36

What?

 

Reid 01:37

I’ll teach you a magic trick

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:38

Physics magic?

 

Reid 01:39

If you want ;)

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:43

Did you just send me a winking face emoji?

 

Reid 01:44

I was trying to be up to date

01:46

Sorry, I’m bored

01:49

You work too much

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:50

So I’ve heard

 

Reid 01:51

Come back to bed

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:55

Reid, I’m think you’ve maybe been texting the wrong number. HOTCH.

 

Reid 01:59

Hotch? Oh god, I’m so sorry. Your name is right before Austin. She’s at work and I meant to text her.

02:01

I’m so sorry.

02:01

Please don’t fire me.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:03

I’m not going to fire you. Just don’t send me anymore winking faces. It’s disturbing

 

Reid 02:04

Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:05

Relax, Reid

02:05

Enjoy your leave ;)

 

Reid 02:06

Thank you, sir.

02:09

You’re right. It is disturbing. Good night.

 

**Wednesday 31 st July**

Aaron Hotchner 20:03

Can you email me your notes on the Burbank case?

 

Reid 20:04

I have them hand written. Should I type them up?

 

Aaron Hotchner 20:05

No. It’s not urgent. Drop them in my office tomorrow morning.

 

**Monday 5 th August**

 

Reid 13:31

On our way back from the crime scene. Nothing of note.

 

Aaron Hotchner 13:36

Start the geo profile.

 

**Thursday 8 th August**

 

Aaron Hotchner 18:59

Casey in custody. Start packing up.

 

Reid 19:05

Okay.

 

**Monday 19 th August**

 

Reid 09:04

Could you help me prepare for my firearms test? It’s on Friday.

 

Aaron Hotchner 09:05

Sure. Tomorrow at 7am?

 

Reid 09:05

Great. Thanks.

 

**Tuesday 3 rd September**

Aaron Hotchner 17:23

                Do you need a lift to Morgan’s birthday thing?

 

Reid 18:19

                I guess so. I was sort of planning on contracting the plague that night.

 

Aaron Hotchner 18:54

                I’ll be leaving early

 

Reid 18:55

                Great. Yes, I’d like a lift.

 

**Friday 6 th September**

Reid 11:11

                Thanks for dropping me home last night

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:11

                No problem. Was it as bad as you expected?

 

Reid 11:14

                Not at all. The company was good and I got to leave early.

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:15

                That’s one of the benefits of having a young child – always good for an excuse to leave. It’s nice to go out as a team, though.

 

Reid 11:17 Unsent

                ~~I just enjoyed talking to  you~~

                11:17

                You’re right. You’re all family to me.

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:18

                And family can be really annoying.

                11:18

                Jack’s match is starting. See you on Monday.

 

Reid 11:19

                I wish him lots of luck and goals, I guess!

 

**Thursday 12 th September**

 

Reid 15:46

                I think I’ve got a lead on a cold case. Poughkeepsie 1999.

 

Aaron Hotchner 15:46

                What are you thinking?

 

Reid 15:47

                I think I’ve found a pattern in the abduction sites.

 

Aaron Hotchner 15:48

                Bring it up to my office in an hour and we’ll hash it out.

 

Reid 15:48

                Great. I’ll bring coffee.

 

Aaron Hotchner 15:50

                Can you get me a slice of carrot cake if you’re going to your usual place?

 

Reid 15:50

                Of course.

 

**Wednesday 25 th September**

Aaron Hotchner 22:03

                There’s a documentary on the History Channel about Houdini

 

Reid 22:06

                I know. I’m watching it. Fascinating.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:06

                I thought you’d like it.

 

**Monday 7 th October**

Reid 11:30

                Garcia saw something about a new processor thingy and she’s preparing a budget proposal

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:30

                What?

 

Reid 11:31

                Garcia wants a new toy and she’s looking for you to be her sugar daddy

                11:33

Or you know, the Bureau but you’re the face

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:33

                That’s disturbing.

 

Reid 11:35

                Don’t say I didn’t warn you

 

**Friday 11 th October**

Aaron Hotchner 18:34

                I think I just bought an Intel Core i7-6700K

 

Reid 18:34

                Mazel Tov

 

**Sunday 13 th October**

Aaron Hotchner 14:37

                Can you and JJ go interview the victim’s mother?

 

Reid 14:38

                Sure, I’ll get the address from the sheriff.             

 

**Saturday 19 th October**

Aaron Hotchner 10:23

                What would happen if the world stopped spinning?

                10:23

Jack wants to know.

 

Reid 10:24

                Is it stopping suddenly or gradually?

 

Aaron Hotchner 10:27

                He wants to know both answers

 

Reid 10:29

Suddenly: the atmosphere would continue to spin and everything not attached to bedrock would be swept out into the atmosphere.

10:30

Gradually: Everywhere on the Earth would have day or night for half a year.

 

Aaron Hotchner 10:30

                Thank you

**Wednesday 30 st October**

Aaron Hotchner 23:38

                We’re heading back to the hotel now

 

Reid 23:47

                I just want to finish plotting some points

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:48

                The map’s not going anywhere. Go get some sleep. That’s an order.

 

**Thursday 31 st October**

Reid 00:16

                Fine, I’m leaving.

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:16

                You finished, didn’t you?

 

Reid 00:17

                By the time I read your text, yes.

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:18

                Of course. I’m sure you didn’t ignore my text until you finished. I’ll make sure to have an extra coffee for you in the morning.

                00:19

                Happy Halloween, Spencer.

 

Reid 00:19

                Happy Halloween!

 

**Saturday 9 th November**

Aaron Hotchner 00:42

Ypu never showed mr magic

 

Reid 00:56

Hotch? Who’s Mr. Magic?

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:57

*Me

 

Reid 00:57

You’re Mr. Magic? Why?

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:59

What? No. U.

 

Reid 01:00

I’m Mr. Magic?

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:00

YES

01:01

Show me magic

 

Reid 01:02

Are you drunk?

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:03

YUp

Aaron Hotchner 01:05

Dave said I neeeded a drink. Then anpther

01:05

I need to mmeet someone for Xmas kisses. Dave said.

 

Reid 01:05

Are you home? Safe?

01:06 Unsent

~~I could do that~~

 

Aaron Hotchner 01:11

Yup. Do you need Xmas kisses?

01:15

Feel sick

 

Reid 01:20 Unsent

                ~~Are you offering? No he’s drunk, Spencer. You can’t ask that. Stop writing your thoughts in a text. It’s weird.~~

Drink some water

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:26

Done. Night.

 

Reid 01:27

Night, Hotch.

 

**Sunday 10 th November**

Aaron Hotchner 10:03

I apologise for my behaviour last night.

 

Reid 10:04

Don’t worry about it. You were quite amusing.

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:05

Well, as long as I was entertaining.

11:05 Unsent

~~You never answered my question about kisses.~~

Aaron Hotchner 11:06

Enjoy the rest of your weekend.

 

Spencer Reid 11:07

You too.

 

**Monday 11 th November**

Aaron Hotchner 15:24

There’s an ace of spades in between the glass panes of my window.

 

Reid 15:26

Curiouser and curiouser

 

Aaron Hotchner 15:27

:)

21:14

There’s one at the bottom of my paperwork too

 

Reid 21:20

Do you live at the office?

21:30

Sorry, was that rude. I just meant that the day ended about four hours ago.

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:31

I know.

21:35

I was finishing paperwork

21:36

And yes, sometimes I sleep on my couch

21:37

Jesus, I’m sorry Reid, I sound pathetic.

 

Reid 21:37

If I had a couch at my desk, I’d probably sleep there too sometimes

21:39

And now I got your last message and look really pathetic too

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:40

Yeah. We both should get out more.

 

Reid 21:41

I’ll make it a new year’s resolution

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:44

Good to start planning those a couple of months in advance.

 

Reid 21:47

I need time to adjust to new realities ;)

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:48

I thought we’d discussed winking faces

 

Reid 21:49

I’m still adjusting

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:50

I believe I’m meant to type LOL here. I definitely smirked.

 

Reid 21:52

Wait. This is too much. My worldview is rewriting itself. You smiled?

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:53

You’re hilarious. I never knew. And no, I smirked.

 

Reid 21:54

I’ll make you smile. Dimples and all, one day.

21:56 Unsent

~~I’m sorry that was inappropriate~~

Aaron Hotchner 21:56

My dimples are a myth. Leaving the office now. Night.

 

Reid 21:57

Night, Hotch.

 

**Tuesday 19 th November**

Reid 08:13

                I’m running half an hour late

 

Aaron Hotchner 08:17

                Noted. No case. Don’t worry.

 

**Saturday 23 th November**

Reid 02:00

Do you think that Freddy vs. Jason is a battle between the Id and the Ego?

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:01

I think it’s a movie with a ridiculous premise

 

Reid 02:01

Granted. But the Ego/Id thing?

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:02

So the Id wins?

 

Reid 02:03

Jason doesn’t win. Freddy’s not dead

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:04

Freddy can’t die. Neither can Jason. It’s a stupid movie.

 

Reid 02:04

Did I wake you up?

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:04

No. Why?

 

Reid 02:05

Your texts sound grumpy

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:06

I’m always grumpy.

02:07

I guess the Id does win if that what really motivates Jason. The Id is stronger than the ego.

 

Reid 02:07

You think Jason could also be representative of the ego?

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:08

Why are you using Freudian psychology to analyse crappy horror movies?

 

Reid 02:08

You think I should be referencing Jung?

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:09

For Freddy, yes.

 

Reid 02:11

I can’t sleep.

02:11

I wasn’t really expecting you to text back.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:12

I know insomnia well.

 

Reid 02:13

We should start a club.

02:13

The Tired Horror Club or THC for short.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:14

I don’t think THC is a good acronym

 

Reid 02:15

It’s an initialism not an acronym. The term is frequently misused.

02:15

Why not?

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:16

THC is the active chemical in cannabis, Reid

 

Reid 02:16

Oh. Yeah. Of course.

02:19

I only used dilaudid and heroin.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:19

Jesus, Reid.

 

Reid 02:20

Sorry, I should go to sleep.

02:21

I’ve lost the filter between my brain and mouth.

02:21

I know we don’t mention my drug use but I know you know so...

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:25

                I should have done more to help you.

 

Reid 02:25

                I understand why you couldn’t.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:26

                My marital problems were insignificant compared to what you were going through.

 

Reid 02:26

                That’s not true.

                02:28

                It’s in the past.

                02:33

                I’m going to bed now. You should too.

 

Aaron Hotchner 02:33

Night.

02:38

I like the idea of an insomniac club. If you ever can’t sleep, text me.

 

Reid 02:38

Likewise. Night.

 

**Tuesday 26 th November**

Aaron Hotchner 23:49

How did it go?

 

Reid 23:53

Slowly. I got him to talk but it was like pulling teeth with tweezers.

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:54

That’s an image. It was quiet in the office without you today.

 

Reid 23:54

Are you insinuating that I talk too much?

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:54

No.

23:55

Though you do, frequently.

 

Reid 23:56

You wound me, sir.

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:57

I was kidding.

 

Reid 23:57

Ah, Aaron Hotchner, the infamous kidder.

23:57

How is Jack?

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:58

He’s great. Scored a goal at soccer practice today.

23:58

So how’s Austin?

 

Reid 23:59

I’m in Connecticut. You sent me on a prison interview here, remember?

 

**Wednesday 27 th November**

Aaron Hotchner 00:00

Not senile yet, Reid. Austin your girlfriend.

 

Reid 00:04

Oh, yes. Not so much my girlfriend.

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:05

Sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.

 

Reid 00:06

No, it’s fine really. It was always a casual thing.

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:09

I don’t really understand what that means.

 

Reid 00:09

Um, fuck buddies?

00:11

Sorry, not appropriate language to use with my boss

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:11

Definitely not.

 

Reid 00:11

Sorry

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:12

The work appropriate term is friends with benefits

 

Reid 00:13

I thought you said you didn’t understand?

00:13 Unsent

~~You want to be my friend with benefits?~~

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:14

Reid, I wear a suit and tie on the weekends and married my high school sweetheart. I have no clue about casual.

 

Reid 00:15

You wear a tie at the weekends?

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:15

No, not really. But it’s tempting.

 

Reid 00:16

It’s your security blanket

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:16

Not a child, Reid.

 

Reid 00:16

Mine’s my satchel

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:17

What is this? Show me yours I’ll show you mine.

 

Reid 00:17

Sure

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:18 Unsent

                ~~Want to move this to Skype and I’ll show you whatever you want~~

00:19

We both should go to sleep.

 

Reid 00:19

This conversation is getting bizarre

00:19

Goodnight Hotch

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:20

Night, Reid.

00:20

Safe flight home tomorrow.

00:20

Let me know when you land.

 

**Thursday 28 th November**

Reid 07:56

I just landed. See you in the office in about an hour.

 

Aaron Hotchner 07:57

Don’t rush. Paperwork can wait.

 

Reid 08:04

I’ll pick up some lunch for us.

08:06

If you want.

 

Aaron Hotchner 08:06

Sounds great.

 

**Saturday 7 th December**

Reid 00:07

Hotch, I’m really craving right now

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:10

I guess you don’t mean pizza

00:11

Sorry. I didn’t mean to be insensitive. What can I do?

 

Reid 00:13

You’re not going to fire me?

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:13

No, Spencer. What can I do?

00:27

Reid?

 

Reid 00:29

Can I call you?

 

Aaron Hotchner 00:29

Of course.

 

**Monday 9 th December**

Aaron Hotchner 11:49

You want to go get some lunch?

 

Reid 11:50

Sure. Chinese?

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:51

Excellent. I’ll remember to order your fork.

 

Reid 11:51

Look out your window.

 

Aaron Hotchner 11:52

That is not an appropriate hand gesture for the office.

 

Reid 11:52

Get your coat, Hotch.

 

**Friday 13 th December**

Aaron Hotchner 16:26

                Would you like to get some dinner tonight?

 

Reid 16:26

                Sure.

                16:27

                Are we celebrating Jason Voorhees Day?

 

Aaron Hotchner 16:28

                Maybe I should clarify. Would you like to go out with me?

 

Reid 16:28

                Okay. I figured you weren’t meaning we’d eat in your office.

 

Aaron Hotchner 16:30

                I’m asking you on a date

 

Reid 16:39

                Oh. Yes. I’d like to go on a date with you. A lot.

 

Aaron Hotchner 16:39

                Good.

 

Reid 16:42

                Was there really any doubt I was going to say yes?

 

Aaron Hotchner 16:43

                There was a reason I texted you rather than asking you in person

 

Reid 16:43

                Look out your window

 

Aaron Hotchner 16:43

                I like it when you smile like that

 

Reid 16:44

                You too. I knew your dimples weren’t a myth.

                17:30

                I’ll head home now. Are you picking me up?

 

Aaron Hotchner 17:30

                Sounds good. I’ll come by in a couple of hours?

 

Reid 17:31

                Perfect. I’m looking forward to our date/Jason day.

 

Aaron Hotchner 17:32

                Me too.

 

Reid 22:08

                I really enjoyed this evening

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:08

                Me too.

 

Reid 22:14

                Is it too soon to ask for a second date?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:14

                Definitely not.

                22:14

                Next Friday?

 

Reid 22:16

                Great. Would you like to go to Midnight Madness at E Street?

                22:16

                Continue the horror movie theme.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:17

                Sounds good. Although at this rate our song will be the Monster Mash.

22:17

Dinner first?

 

Reid 22:18

                I know that song! I could cook

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:18

                You can cook?

 

Reid 22:19

                Of course. It’s edible chemistry.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:20

                That description makes me nervous.

 

Reid 22:20

                I can cook, Aaron.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:23

                I like it when you call me Aaron.

 

Reid 22:24

                Oh. Good. I’ll keep that in mind.

 

**Tuesday 24 th December**

Reid 06:43

                Are you sure you still want me to come round this evening? I understand if you just want to spend it with Jack. And this is all very new so I don’t want to intrude.

 

Aaron Hotchner 07:00

                I want you to come. Do you want to?

 

Reid 07:00

                Yes.

 

Aaron Hotchner 07:01

                Then that’s settled.

                07:02

                I’ve told Jack that we’re seeing each other.

 

Reid 07:03

                Okay. Wow.

 

Aaron Hotchner 07:04

                You were serious about us, right?

 

Reid 07:04

                Yes. Very.

 

Aaron Hotchner 07:05

                Good. See you later x

 

Reid 07:05

                xxx

 

**Friday 27 th December**

Reid 23:23

                I miss you

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:24

                I’m just down the hall

 

Reid 23:25

                It’s not the same

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:25

                I know. That was an invitation.

 

Reid 23:28

                I’m sneaking out my door now.

 

Aaron Hotchner 23:28

                Careful. Dave’s in the next room and he’s a light sleeper.

 

Reid 23:29

                I’ll tiptoe.

 

**Thursday 2 nd January**

Aaron Hotchner 21:58

                What are you doing?

 

Reid 21:59

                Reading. Wishing you were here.

 

Aaron Hotchner 21:59

                This conference is mind numbingly boring.

 

Reid 22:00

                I thought some of the talks sounded interesting. Didn’t you go to Gil Grissom’s talk on entomology?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:01

                Yes. Because you told me to. It was an hour and a half on bugs.

 

Reid 22:01

                Well, yes. Not interesting?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:02

                I drew a picture of a man throwing himself from a twelve story building.

 

Reid 22:02

                Flip book style?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:03

                Of course. I’ll show you when I get back.

 

Reid 22:03

                I hope you’ll have lots to show me.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:04

                Oh yeah? You want to see everything I’ve got? ;)

 

Reid 22:04

                Are we really doing this?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:04

                Depends what this is.

 

Reid 22:05

                I believe the term is sexting.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:06

                What are you wearing, baby?

 

Reid 22:06

                Oh God, Aaron.

                22:07

                Alright, fine. I’m wearing purple silk boxers.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:07

                You have silk boxers?

 

Reid 22:08

                No! I just thought it was sexier that telling you I’m wearing your 2001 Triathlon T-shirt and Star Wars pyjama pants.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:08

                You’re wearing my clothes.

 

Reid 22:08

                Is that weird? It smells like you. That’s weird.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:09

                Not weird. Sexy.

 

Reid 22:09

                You’re such an alpha male. You. Mine. You Smell Mine.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:09

                Shut up, Reid.

 

Reid 22:10

                Alright so what are you wearing?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:10

                Nothing but a smile :)

 

Reid 22:11

                That is inappropriate since by my calculations you are at the formal dinner. Shouldn’t you be schmoozing and not texting me.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:12

                I’m schmoozed out for the night.

                22:12

                And I’ve got a hard on so I can’t get up from my seat right now.

 

Reid 22:13

                Jesus, Aaron. Are you really going to rub one out right there?

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:13

                No, but you are.

                22:14

                Are you touching yourself yet?

 

Reid 22:14

                Yes. I’m stroking my cock just like you touch me. Tight grip, twisting my wrist.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:15

                That’s right. Get yourself all hard for me. Lube yourself up.

                22:15

                If I was there I’d be fingering myself open right now. Getting ready to ride you.

 

Reid 22:16

                Oh shit, Aaron. Keep texting. God. I want to hear your voice.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:17

                I can get away with texting but I think the rest of the people around this table might notice that I’m getting you off if I phone you. It would distract them from their filet mignon.

                22:18

                I’m so open for you baby. Are you ready?

 

Reid 22:20

                Yes. Aaron, fuck yes. I want to feel you around me. Use me. Fuck yourself on my cock.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:20

                God, yes. I’ll ride you so hard. I love having you inside me.

 

Reid 22:22

                That’s it baby. I’m gripping your thighs. You’ll have bruises tomorrow. I know you love that. I’m fucking right up into you. I love the sounds you make.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:24

                That’s it baby. Are you close?

 

Reid 22:28

                So close. I want to fill you up. I want you to imagine my come leaking out of you as you sit there in your fancy tuxedo. Fuck I bet you look hot. Imagine you’re dripping as you sit there talking to all those suits. Fuck, Aaron. Fuck.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:28

                Jesus, Spencer. I’m so hard now. Did you come?

 

Reid 22:28

                I’m licking it off my fingers right now.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:29

                Fuck. Can I call you later? I should be able to escape in about an hour. Is that too late?

 

Reid 22:30

                Not at all. Skype me. I want to see you. Watch you finger yourself open for me. Watch you come all over your nice white shirt.

 

Aaron Hotchner 22:31

                I’ll call as soon as I can.

                22:31

                I’m also impressed by your ability to text and masturbate. Love you.

 

Reid 22:32

                I’m a genius. Love you too.

 

**Monday 13 th January**

Reid 09:31

                You think we can convince the guy to ask Strauss up to demonstrate?

                09:31

                Go on, Erin! Lift with your knees. Shoulder your responsibilities. Nah, she’d probably just pass it off to you. I prefer you bending over to lift.

 

Derek Morgan 09:32

I think Hotch just smiled

 

Pretty Boy 09:33

Really? I’ll keep an eye out for four horsemen

 

Derek Morgan 09:33

Funny. I’m serious. He smiled

 

Pretty Boy 09:34

Hotch smiles, occasionally

 

Derek Morgan 09:34

Yeah if by occasionally you mean never

 

Reid 09:34

You’re freaking Morgan out

 

Aaron Hotchner 09:35

Why? I’m not doing anything. I’m listening to this gripping health and safety lecture

 

Reid 09:35

You smiled

 

Aaron Hotchner 09:36

You make gripping health and safety lectures funny

 

Derek Morgan 09:36

Now you’re blushing and Hotch is smiling again. Who you texting, pretty boy?

 

Pretty Boy 09:36

Well, it’s a long story. I was trying to text Austin...

 

Derek Morgan 09:36

Yeah?

 

Pretty Boy 09:37

But apparently I’m texting you right now

 

Emily the Badass 09:37

I think Hotch and Reid might be getting it on

 

Cheetobreath 09:37

Like hubba hubba?

 

Emily the Badass 09:37

Is there another kind?

 

Cheetobreath 09:38

You have a very vivid imagination

 

Emily the Badass 09:38

I’m serious. They’re texting each other and smiling and blushing

 

Cheetobreath 09:38

Wow. Just wow. Wait isn’t Reid texting Morgan?

 

Emily the Badass 09:39

Yeah but I think Morgan was texting him about Hotch

 

Cheetobreath 09:39

Threesome?

 

Emily the Badass 09:39

That deserves some deep consideration and probably clarification of participants but I’m going to say no.

 

Cheetobreath 09:40

Pity. It would really liven up this discussion on how to properly lift a box


End file.
